1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an amplifier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an error amplifier and a LED circuit comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are estimated to be four times as efficient as conventional incandescent lights. They are also claimed to be more economically sound than compact fluorescent bulbs that contain harmful mercury and are supposed to last a lot longer than the conventional lighting. Thus, LEDs may become the mainstream of the lighting technology.
An inductor is often used to stabilize the voltage of the LED circuit. When the LED circuit begins to operate, a fast response time is needed to turn the LED circuit into the work mode quickly. The fast response time of the LED circuit is able to generate a large current within a short time period. However, the inductor mentioned above is not able to bear an inrush current generated due to the fast response time. Thus, if the LED circuit doesn't have a flexible adjusting mechanism on the response time, the inductor may suffer from the inrush current during the work mode and may fail to operate normally, which is an undesired result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a LED circuit with a new design of error amplifier and a LED circuit comprising the same to provide a flexible adjusting mechanism on the response time.